


Behind his shy

by HoshiNoNe



Series: I blame the Three colour fantasy Vlive [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, i just couldn't get this out of my head, please bear with me and my fluff and my weird ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiNoNe/pseuds/HoshiNoNe
Summary: Siyoon knew Junmyeon was up to something - he just didn't know what.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/ Yoon Shi Yoon | Yoon Donggu
Series: I blame the Three colour fantasy Vlive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Behind his shy

Siyoon _had_ been surprised at Junmyeon’s energetic “shyshyshy”, and he _had_ felt that it had meant something important.

Junmyeon had snorted when he told him he still didn’t get _what_.

“Seriously, do I have to spell it out to you?”

Embarrassment looked cute on Junmyeon so Siyoon couldn’t help smiling even though they were practically fighting.

“Yes, please.”

He got a dark look before soft lips touched his cheek.

“Had I been a member of Twice I’d chosen you in a heartbeat. So get over it, okay?”

The laughter bubbling in his chest was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The entire vlive was filled with cute moments between these two and the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone...  
> I just like it when Myeon gets lots of love no matter who gives it to him okay (>_<)  
> Oh and the title is from a quote by Atticus. Have a nice day!


End file.
